Ruusunen
by koichii
Summary: Mutual feelings that were never voiced out. Will a play (and some love rivals) provoke them to finally confess to each other?


**A/N: **Hi! I'm new at this fandom. Just watched the first season of KnB and just started the first ep of the second season. I know it took me long to like this anime/manga yet I fell in love with AkaKuro so I decided to write a fic about these two.

Inspired by a song I've been listening over and over again, **_Ruusunen_ **by _**Anna**_** Puu **and Card Captor Sakura's episode where they had a Sleeping Beauty play.

Disclaimer: I don't own KnB, AkaKuro and the cover photo.

Warning: Main pair AkaKuro but hints of KiKuro, AoKise and Haizaki x Kuroko. And OOCness! You were warned! And also, there were only three fairies but I added one more. XD

I made up the story of Sleeping Beauty based on what I remembered. If something's not right, please do tell me. Thanks!

* * *

**Ruusunen**

_"Once we have accepted the story, we cannot escape the story's fate." ~P.L. Travers_

"Okay class," the homeroom teacher began the moment she entered the classroom. "The teachers had a short meeting with the headmaster this morning and we all decided that aside from the usual booths, programs and games that we'll be having during Teiko's Foundation Day, each of the classes will also do a play." She smiled when groans and giggles were heard from the boys and girls, respectively.

Momoi raised her hand to catch the teacher's attention. "What would we be doing, Sensei?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, we drew lots, too, so it would be fair. Our class got Sleeping Beauty," the teacher replied, glee obvious in her face as she watched the different reactions from her students.

"I'll be the prince and Kurokocchi's going to be Aurora!" Kise exclaimed, a sparkly aura around him, making the girls swoon.

"No, thanks, Kise-kun," Kuroko said quietly, without taking his eyes off the sakura tree situated outside the window where he was seated next to.

"Aww, come on, Kurokocchi~!" Kise whined only to be cut off by Aomine who was howling with laughter. "What's so funny, Aominecchi?"

"You, the prince? You're really good at telling jokes, Kise. You should be the jester!" Aomine mocked then he laughed again when the blond pouted at him.

"Shut up, Aominecchi. I'll be the prince and Kurokocchi's going to be my princess," Kise said with unusual determination in his voice.

Aomine just snickered but didn't say anything anymore when Kise pouted again. _Aww, he's cute, _the tanned teen mused. Known to everyone else, except for Kise, he'd been fancying the blond ever since he transferred to their school.

"If I know," a purple-haired giant mumbled as he munched on a belgian waffle. "Mine-chin wants to be the prince and the princess is K-"

"Murasakibara, a lollipop for you!" Aomine exclaimed nervously, effectively cutting off the purple-haired giant from mentioning Kise's name. He looked around and grinned nervously when he saw Kise frowning at him. _Crap. _"Kise -"

"Don't think that you'd steal Kurokocchi away from me, Aominecchi!" the blond yelled, making everybody sweat drop. _Dense, _all of them thought, even the teacher.

Aomine sighed frustratingly. "Look, you idiot -" he began but wasn't able to finish what he was about to say.

A dark, chilling aura suddenly filled the room, making everyone, including the teacher, shiver. Aomine and Kise looked back and they saw a certain red-haired teen staring at them, crimson eyes as emotionless as Kuroko's. _Crap, I'm dead, _the two of them simultaneously thought.

Kuroko, who suddenly became aware of the silence permeating the classroom, looked around. His teachers and his classmates seemed to be frozen in their positions and they're acting as if they'd be killed if they move even one muscle or just blink. Confused, he turned to the red-haired male who was sitting beside him. "Sei, what's going on?" he asked, his tone not betraying his bafflement as of the moment.

As if by magic, the suffocating aura in the classroom loosened up when Kuroko spoke. Akashi turned to the bluenette with a soft smile on his face. "Some people are just being idiots but nothing to worry about, Tetsuya," he replied amiably, traces of the threatening aura that surrounded him all gone, making everyone heave a sigh of relief.

_Thanks, Tetsu/Kurokocchi, _Aomine and Kise thought while Murasakibara just went on eating his snacks, not even worried that the teacher could see him.

"Idiots," Midorima, who was clutching a broomstick (his lucky item for the day), muttered before turning to the teacher. "How are we going to choose the actors, the costume, technical and other committees, Sensei?"

The teacher's face lit up at that. "Thanks for the question, Midorima-kun," she told the green-haired teen who nodded at her in acknowledgement then she turned back to the class. "Regarding character selection, I found a very creative way to do that." With that, she unfolded a manila paper and taped it on the board. There were boxes covered by pink papers on the top part while on the bottom were blank boxes. Arrows zigzagging here and there connected each of the box to one another. It was like a maze. "Now, all you have to do is write your name inside the blank box below and after all of you have written, we'll reveal what's your role. Two boxes will be connected, one with the character you're going to play and one containing your name. The committees will be decided later after we've chosen the actors. We only need a few to join the actual play so there'll be more blank boxes on top later. Are you ready?" When the students nodded, she smiled. "Okay, you can start writing now."

Each of the students stood up and began to write their names on the manila paper. Kise wrote on the box located at the very center, saying that it's where the role of the prince lie. Aomine just laughed at him and called him an idiot.

"Did everyone write their names already? Why is there an empty box below?" the teacher asked in confusion. Obviously, she didn't notice Kuroko walking to the board and began to write his name at the last remaining empty box at the middle.

"Ah, I've finished, Sensei," the poker-faced bluenette mumbled, making the teacher and his classmates, except Akashi, to yell in surprise.

"D-Don't scare me like that, Kuroko-kun!" the teacher exclaimed as she clutched her chest with her hand, trying to stop the fast beating of her heart.

"Gomen," Kuroko apologized then he went back to his seat.

"What role do you want to play, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked when Kuroko settled back down his seat.

"Anything but the princess," the bluenette mumbled, making Akashi raise an eyebrow questioningly. "How about you, Sei?" he asked back.

"Anything but the prince," the redhead answered, earning a confused look from the bluenette. "I want only Tetsuya to be my princess so if you don't want to be the princess, then I don't want to be the prince," he said rather bluntly, earning a blush from the bluenette. He smirked.

"Stop teasing me, Sei," Kuroko mumbled as he looked away, only to notice that the whole class was staring at them with different expressions -some were sad, shocked and... gleeful? Feeling that something's going on, he tugged at Akashi's sleeve. "Sei, why are they staring at us?" he asked, suddenly feeling insecure at the attention he was getting.

Akashi turned to look at the whole class then he smirked when his crimson orbs caught something on the board. "Ho, this is really interesting, Tetsuya," he said then he chuckled, making the entire class, except Kuroko, to shiver in fear once more.

Kuroko got even more confused at Akashi's words. He noticed that the redhead was staring up ahead so he decided to follow his line of sight. The bluenette's eyes widened marginally when he finally realized what was going on. "Huh?" was the only word he managed.

"Yay! So we have our characters!" the teacher clapped her hands, her face showing maniacal glee, making everybody, except Akashi and Kuroko, to sweat drop. "Our Princess Aurora will be Kuroko-kun and Prince Philip will be played by Akashi-kun!"

"Nooooo! Kurokocchi!"

Cue in scissors flying.

* * *

"And I'm so excited for the upcoming play!" Momoi exclaimed cheerfully while they were having lunch at the rooftop. She's got the role of being Prince Philip's father for the play and she'll also be directing the play and heading the costume committee.

Murasakibara smiled at the pink-haired girl as he chewed on a chocolate cake. "I agree with you, Sa-chin. I think playing king is cool." The purple-haired giant said though he wouldn't be playing the role of a king for what he got was the role of a fairy godmother. "But I don't have a problem with my role either."

Midorima pushed up his glasses as he nodded in agreement with Murasakibara. "Yes. Playing the part of the kings are one of the not-so-stressful role in the story," he said. "But I don't like my role," he added, annoyance now showing up. He was also chosen to play as one of Aurora's fairy godmothers.

Aomine grunted in annoyance. "Tch, Satsuki and Murasakibara, you're just the only ones liking your roles. Midorima, Kise and I certainly do not want our parts," he grumbled. Kise, who was crying beside Aomine, nodded. The blond also got the role of being Aurora's fairy godmother. "But at least I'm not Sleeping Beauty," the tanned teen added before he smirked teasingly at the bluenette sitting across him.

"It's not funny, Aomine-kun," Kuroko said, his poker face making it hard for them to tell what he's feeling as of the moment.

"I want to be Kurokocchi's prince!" Kise whined then he turned to hug the bluenette only to be stopped by a pair of scissors embedding itself on the wall just beside the blond's head. They all looked up and gulped when they saw Akashi standing by the door. "A-Akashicchi," Kise mumbled.

"Were you saying something, Ryouta?" the redhead asked as he approached them. He sat beside Kuroko and without any warning, got the bluenette's hand holding his precious vanilla milkshake and taking a sip on said drink. Everybody's eyes, except for Kuroko, widened at that.

_Indirect kiss! _was all in their heads as they stared at Akashi as if he'd just grown two heads.

"Where have you been, Sei?" Kuroko asked curiously, totally not minding that Akashi just took a sip of his favourite drink. When the class dismissed, the redhead told them to go ahead of him as he has something to do for a while.

Akashi's expression soured at the question, making everyone, except Kuroko, to back away from him as far as possible. Akashi and annoyed didn't really go too well in one sentence. "Shougo had the nerves to demand that I exchange roles with him for the play," he muttered. Their classmate, Shougo Haizaki, was chosen to play the role of Malefecent.

"Maybe he really doesn't want to play the role of the evil witch," Kuroko commented which made the others sweat drop at his words. _Dense! _They all shouted in their minds.

Akashi stopped the urge to facepalm and just let out a heavy sigh. He'd forgotten how dense Kuroko could get when it came to love. "Yeah, maybe," he muttered again then he raised an eyebrow questioningly when he noticed the bluenette staring intently at him. "What is it, Tetsuya?" he asked.

Kuroko stared at Akashi for a full minute, making the redhead squirm internally. Heck! He's not supposed to feel squeamish under the bluenette's stare. He's The Great Akashi Seijuurou after all and he's absolute. He shouldn't be intimidated by Kuroko Tetsuya.

He shouldn't be but he's feeling kind of like that. Sort of.

"Don't tell me you've agreed to him, Sei?" the bluenette asked, his emotions unreadable because of his poker face and monotonous voice but Akashi could tell that he was irked.

The redhead, who couldn't help but smirk, shook his head. "Of course not. I'd love to be your prince, Tetsuya," he said, voice dropping low, making Kuroko blush lightly and for the others to choke on their food or drinks. Momoi silently giggled at the corner.

"Shut up, Sei," Kuroko mumbled but a small smile was playing on his lips. Akashi's smirk widened.

* * *

The rehearsal for the play went on for the next three days. Their practice would be held every after their last class for the day so it won't interrupt their studies.

"So the legend is true," Akashi said as he approached the makeshift bed (or more known as the teacher's desk) where Kuroko was pretending to sleep. "What a beautiful princess," he murmured as he leaned forward and raised a hand to the bluenette's soft, pale cheek. "Tetsuya," he whispered thus only letting Kuroko hear him. He began to lean forward to give the 'sleeping' boy a kiss.

Kuroko could feel Akashi slowly getting closer and closer to him thus making his heart pump mad. His secret long-time crush and first love is going to kiss him! Thankful for his perpetual poker face and excellent self-control, the bluenette just went on lying there as if he wasn't really affected by what's about to happen.

Meanwhile, their friends were having different reactions. Aomine looked like he was going to laugh, Midorima was muttering to himself while slightly blushing, Murasakibara just stared at his daddy and mommy with an impassive look while munching on his umaibo, Momoi was already drooling and not caring anymore if her crush was going to be kissed while Kise was tearing up and whining about his precious Kurokocchi.

_Is he really going to kiss Tetsu/Kuroko/Kuro-chin/Tetsu-kun/Kurokocchi?! _They all screamed in their minds when Akashi didn't stop cutting off the space between him and Kuroko.

"I wonder if your lips are as sweet as I imagine, Tetsuya," Akashi murmured practically against Kuroko's lips, making the bluenette shiver slightly. He smirked when he saw the other's reaction and was about to kiss him when...

_-Ding! Dong!_

"Okay, that's it for now!" the teacher exclaimed cheerfully but a little bit dismayed that the bell signaling everyone that was left in at school to leave now or else they'll be locked in the whole night stopped the almost-kissing scene of Akashi and Kuroko. "We'll practice again tomorrow. You all go home and rest." The students nodded and they began to leave the classroom.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise bounded over to the still lying bluenette. "Let's go home together! I'll treat you to vanilla milkshake," he said, completely sure that Kuroko wouldn't be able to reject that offer. After all, they're talking about milkshakes here. But to his utmost surprise, and bafflement, Kuroko didn't even move a single muscle. "Eh, Kurokocchi?"

"What's happening to him?" Aomine asked as he and the others approached Kise and Kuroko. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the bluenette still lying there atop the desk before he burst out laughing. "What the?! Tetsu fell asleep! Haha! Typical of him!"

"Silence, Daiki," Akashi commanded in a stern voice, immediately shutting Aomine up. Without any other words, he carefully lifted Kuroko in a sitting position and letting the bluenette lean on his back, effectively giving him a piggyback ride. "Atsushi, take mine and Tetsuya's bag. We'll take him home."

"Okay, Aka-chin," Murasakibara said. "Do you want me to carry Kuro-chin instead?" he offered.

Akashi shot the purple-haired giant a look. "No. Just do what I say, Atsushi." Then without waiting for a reply, the redhead went out of the classroom, with Kuroko secured on his back.

Murasakibara followed Akashi and Kuroko outside leaving Aomine, Kise and Midorima. "Is it just me or Akashi's too possessive of Tetsu?" the tanned teen asked. Now that he thought of it, Akashi and Kuroko seemed too close these days.

Midorima huffed as he fixed his glasses. "You just noticed now?" he asked rhetorically. Seriously, he knew that Aomine was one of the densest people he knew but he never that the tanned teen was this dense. "Everybody could see that Akashi and Kuroko like each other."

"Noooooo! Kurokocchi!" Kise whined as he cried anime style then he ran away. Aomine instantly followed him.

"Idiots," Midorima muttered as he followed the two out. Those two would never really grow up, would they?

* * *

"You can leave our bags on the couch, Atsushi," Akashi commanded when he and Murasakibara entered Kuroko's house. The two teens were able to enter the house by using the bluenette's key that they found on his bag. "Here," the redhead handed the purple-haired giant a pack of umaibo, making the other smile. "You can go home now. I'll take care of Tetsuya."

"Okay, Aka-chin. Goodbye, Kuro-chin," Murasakibara told the sleeping Kuroko who's now lying comfortably on his bed. The taller boy then left with a gleeful look on his face with the pack of his favourite snacks he got from Akashi.

When Murasakibara was gone, Akashi turned back to Kuroko. He sat at the side of the bluenette's bed and stared at the other for a moment before his hand moved up to touch the blue locks. A small smile showed up on his face as he dug his hand through Kuroko's hair deeper. If only the others could see him now, they would surely have a heart attack for him acting too out of character as of the moment.

"Sei, what are you doing?" Kuroko's monotonous voice pulled Akashi out of his reverie. The redhead silently congratulated himself for effectively hiding his surprise courtesy of the bluenette beside him.

He smiled but never stopped stroking the bluenette's hair that was unsurprisingly soft to the touch. "You haven't been sleeping that much, Tetsuya," he said, not bothering to reply to the bluenette's question. "Care to tell me why?"

Kuroko leaned closer to Akashi's hand, finding the warmth coming from the redhead comforting. "I've been practicing my lines for the play," he replied honestly.

"You've got an easy role, Tetsuya," Akashi said with a small smile when the bluenette pouted at him. "All you have to do is lie down."

"I'm the main character of the play. I have the hardest role, Sei," Kuroko said as he sat up on the bed and laid his head on the redhead's shoulder.

"And you're also the one who's going to wear a gown," Akashi added teasingly then he chuckled when Kuroko hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"You're mean, Sei. But take my word, after the play, everyone, including your crush, would be looking at me," Kuroko said, his expression as deadpanned as ever.

Akashi scowled for a moment, totally unseen by Kuroko. He didn't like anyone but him watching Tetsuya. _His _Tetsuya. Forcing off the annoyance he felt, he forced a smile to the bluenette. "No way. I'm sure my crush wouldn't look at you," he said. "I'm absolute, Tetsuya so drop it," he added when the bluenette appeared to retaliate.

Kuroko turned his head a bit and pressed his face onto Akashi's shoulder so the redhead wouldn't be able to see the sad expression he made. With Akashi's response, the redhead seemed to have a crush and he very, very like this crush of his.

And one Kuroko Tetsuya is very, very jealous.

"Sei, can you help me practice the last part again?" the bluenette asked as he looked up at the redhead, expression schooled back to being neutral once more.

Akashi ran his hand through Kuroko's hair for the last time before extracting himself from the bluenette. "Sure," he said as he stood up and Kuroko laid back down on the bed, closing his eyes.

"So the legend is true," Akashi began as he knelt beside the bed, his crimson orbs staring at Kuroko intently. "What a beautiful princess." He raised his hand and ran his index finger on Kuroko's cheek while leaning forward. His eyes immediately went to the bluenette's lips when their faces were just inches apart. With a smirk, the redhead pressed his lips against Kuroko's who stayed motionless for a while before parting his own lips and copying Akashi's moves.

To say that Akashi got surprised at Kuroko's action was an understatement but that was only for a moment. He adjusted himself so he was now on the bed, atop the bluenette kissing him ever so passionately. He slid his tongue in Kuroko's mouth, teasing the bluenette's tongue with his own. Kuroko moaned in his mouth for a moment before he retaliated, his and the redhead's tongues battling for dominance in which Akashi won seconds later.

Akashi nibbled on Kuroko's lower lip before he pulled away, breathing heavily. He rolled away from Kuroko and pulled the bluenette against his chest. "Did Sleeping Beauty kiss Prince Charming back?" the bluenette asked as he held onto the redhead's light blue dress shirt.

Akashi smiled as he pulled Kuroko closer to him. He planted a gentle kiss on the bluenette's forehead before answering. "Maybe, maybe not. What do you think, Tetsuya?" he asked as he rested his chin atop the bluenette's head.

Kuroko had his face remained hidden on Akashi's chest but the redhead could feel the other rolling his eyes. "Stop teasing me, Sei."

Akashi laughed this time. It was a true laugh, one that was meant for Kuroko's hearing only. Not that the bluenette knew. "You're fun to tease, Tetsuya. What can I do?" he asked rhetorically as he made Kuroko to look up then kissed him once more.

* * *

And so Teiko's Foundation Day came. The whole school, teachers and students alike, were buzzing with excitement that day, especially one pink-haired girl named Satsuki Momoi. She's the director of Sleeping Beauty play and she get to dress up her friends and classmates, which for her was a source of unadulterated fun. "Akashi, you're so gorgeous!" she exclaimed when she saw Akashi walk into one of the rooms located at the backstage of the auditorium that they converted into a costume and makeup room. The redhead was wearing white pants, white long-sleeved suit with a red vertical design on the right side and red cuffs and knee-high black boots. A red cape was also wrapped around his shoulders with a gold chain linking both ends so it won't fall off. Momoi designed everyone's costumes in a way that would suit to their looks, not exactly following the conventional costumes for royalties on the play's setting. She smiled as she scanned Akashi from head to toe. His fangirls (and fanboys) would surely go wild later on.

Akashi smirked at the pink-haired girl. "Thank you, Satsuki. You did a good job as well," he said as he bowed to her in a prince-like manner which Momoi returned by curtsying in front of him. They both laughed.

"Sa-chin, Mido-chin wanted you to come here so you could help him with Mine-chin and Ki-chin," Murasakibara called from the other side of the room that was covered by a curtain where Midorima was trying to have Aomine and Kise wear their costumes as Princess Aurora's fairy godmothers.

"We'll be right there!" Momoi called then she and Akashi went to where the others are. "Oh," she mumbled when she saw Midorima and Murasakibara already dressed in their respective dresses while Aomine and Kise were sitting in front of the dresser, and also wearing their costumes -a dark blue dress for Aomine and a vibrant yellow one for Kise. "Aww! You four are so cute!" she gushed happily.

Aomine grunted at his childhood friend's words. "Cute? What's cute with this? Are you blind, Satsuki? I'm a guy! I shouldn't be wearing a dress!" he exclaimed.

Momoi slapped the tanned teen on the head making him grumble. "Shut up, Dai-chan," she said as she got her makeup kit. Then with a frightening glare, she stared Aomine down. "Stay put so we'll finish in time." Aomine grunted again but he didn't dare disobey the girl for he knew she could be scary when she wanted to. "Kise, don't move, too. I'll attend to you in five minutes," she added when the blond attempted to stand up from his seat. "I'll get to you later, Midorin, Murasakibara-kun."

Kise pouted but he sat back on his seat, making Midorima heaved a sigh. "Finally," he muttered under his breath as he held tight onto the green magic wand that was his lucky item for the day. Oha-Asa told him that it would be a great day for Cancer if he just don't let himself be stressed out by too much noise and rowdiness. _Like these two, _he thought to himself as he watched Aomine and Kise getting prepped up by Momoi.

Akashi looked around the room. "Where's Tetsuya?" he asked when he didn't see the small bluenette anywhere.

"Kuro-chin's on the other room, Aka-chin," Murasakibara responded as he pulled a pack of chips from his bag. "He said he's going to rest there for a while. Kuro-chin looks like he's in a bad mood today."

"Who wouldn't when you're forced to wear a freaking dress," Aomine grumbled at the background with Kise nodding in agreement.

"I feel sorry for Kurokocchi!" the blond whined.

Aomine hit Kise at the back of the head. "Feel sorry for yourself first, idiot!"

Akashi scowled as he tuned out Aomine and Kise. He also noticed Kuroko's lack of enthusiasm when he saw the bluenette that morning. Okay, Kuroko's poker face usually helped him in hiding his true feelings to those around him but Akashi can read him well. Every single twitch of his muscle, every single flicker of his eyes, he could decipher. _What happened to him? _He mused as he went to the other room where he saw the object of his affection sitting on the couch and drinking his favourite vanilla milkshake. His costume was on the coffee table in front of him. "Tetsuya, why aren't you dressed yet?" he asked as he approached the bluenette. "The play's going to start in 10 minutes."

Kuroko didn't answer. Instead, he just looked up at Akashi and opened his arms to the redhead as if he wanted to be carried. "I need a hug, Sei. Hug me," he said in his usual monotone.

Akashi raised an eyebrow but amusement was dancing in his eyes. It was one thing for Kuroko to be blunt and another thing to be so bold. But nevertheless, he wasn't one to disappoint his Tetsuya, never mind the fact that the bluenette just commanded him. Moving forward, he wrapped an arm around the shorter boy and lifted him up before sitting down on the couch and placing him on his lap. Kuroko instantly snuggled against his chest, burrowing onto the warmth that was Akashi. "Okay, Tetsuya, tell me what's bothering you," he coaxed as he rubbed the other's arm.

Kuroko bit his lip then after a moment, he spoke. "I was just wondering..." he murmured as he raised his arms and wrapped it around a surprised Akashi's neck. "...will your crush be watching?" he asked.

Akashi smiled when he realized what was bothering Kuroko. He dipped his head and gave the bluenette a quick kiss on the lips before speaking. "Why did you ask?"

Kuroko sighed at the redhead's evasiveness. "Nothing, just curious," he murmured then he sighed once more.

Akashi's smile faded and was replaced by a worried frown. "Tetsuya, something's obviously bothering you. What's wrong?" he asked, giving emphasis on his tone that says he wouldn't take any answer but the truth. When Kuroko just shook his head and buried his face on the crook of Akashi's neck, he sighed. "I wonder why I love you," he murmured as he pressed his lips on the top of the bluenette's head.

Kuroko froze at that then he looked up at Akashi, his face showing how surprised he was. "What... S-Sei... You love me?" he repeated incredulously. Akashi loves him?

The redhead smirked then he planted a kiss on Kuroko's forehead. "Of course, Tetsuya. I love you. You should've known about that." He gave the bluenette a look that says he was referring to what happened to them the other night. He smirked when Kuroko began to blush. "I love you, Tetsuya. Only you. Don't ever doubt that," he added, expression now serious.

"What about your crush?"

Akashi resisted the urge to facepalm himself. Could Tetsuya get any more dense? "I was referring to you, Tetsuya," he said as he pulled Kuroko's cheeks. "I thought I was very obvious with my actions but it seemed like you didn't get any hint."

Kuroko pulled away from Akashi's hold. "I get the hints, Sei. But I thought you were just teasing me." He looked away with a cute pout. "You were always teasing me."

Akashi couldn't help but blush at Kuroko's expression. He looked away and covered his mouth. "Stop being so cute, Tetsuya," he murmured, feeling a nosebleed coming.

"You're blushing, Sei," Kuroko commented, a subtle teasing tone in his voice.

"Let's have you prepped up," the redhead said as he pushed Kuroko off him, trying to change the topic. "Get on that dress and I'll get Satsuki to do your makeup. She must be finished with those ignoramus... I mean, those four, right now." Then without letting Kuroko speak, he turned around to leave the room.

* * *

"Nervous, Kuroko?" a male voice asked as someone stopped beside the bluenette while he was waiting on the backstage. The play had already begun with the king and queen onstage.

Kuroko looked up at the guy beside him who was dressed in Malefecent's costume, Haizaiki Shougo. "Not really," the bluenette replied as he shrugged. "You look convincing in your costume, Haizaki-san."

Haizaki chuckled at the comment. "You mean I look naturally evil?" he asked, voice dropping into a whisper as he inched his face closer to Kuroko's. "You look beautiful in your dress though." True, the bluenette really transformed from a young man with almost no presence into a young lady who everyone couldn't take their eyes off of. He was wearing a light blue dress that matches the colour of his hair and eyes. The dress is off-shoulder and reaches down below his shin with ruffles on the edges. His whole arms and hands were completely covered by the ruffled sleeves, making him look like more of a fairy princess.

"Haizaki-kun, get ready. It's almost your turn," Momoi said when she arrived at the backstage with Akashi.

The redhead raised an eyebrow when he saw how close Haizaki was to _his _Tetsuya. "What do you think you're doing, Shougo?" he inquired casually but everybody, except for Kuroko, could feel the deadly aura pouring out of him.

"Why of course I'm having a friendly chat with our lovely princess here, Akashi," Haizaki replied in a carefree manner, deliberately irritating Akashi despite the killing intent that was obviously directed towards him. "Kuroko's really beautiful, isn't he?" he asked with a smirk as he grabbed the bluenette's right hand and brought it to his lips.

Momoi's and the other students' eyes widened in fear when a pair of scissors flew towards Shougo and almost hit the guy if he didn't have fast reflexes. The scissors was just able to graze his chin and stuck onto the wall with a reverberated clang. Momoi dragged Haizaki away before any more could damage could be done while the others scampered away to a safe place.

Only Kuroko and Akashi were left at that particular area of the backstage, with the bluenette looking at the redhead questioningly. "Sei, why did you do that?" he asked as the other approached him.

Akashi didn't answer immediately. Instead, he grabbed Kuroko by the waist using his left arm while his right hand went to those silky blue locks and tugged it back so Kuroko's pale neck and shoulder was exposed for him to be devoured. Leaning forward until his lips were almost touching the bluenette's neck, he whispered, "He touched what's mine, Tetsuya." Then without any warning, he bit down on the boy's neck hard enough to draw blood, making the bluenette whimper and moan a little. "You're mine, Tetsuya." He got Kuroko's right hand and kissed it, erasing Haizaki's kiss. "Remember that."

Kuroko whimpered as he wrapped his arms around Akashi's neck, clinging to him like he was the bluenette's lifeline. "You're mean, Sei," he commented. Now he had to wear a choker on his neck to hide the mark made by Akashi.

Akashi chuckled but somehow, his chest felt hollow. He'd been professing his love to Kuroko for several times since last night but still the bluenette didn't have any direct reply to his confession.

It hurts to be rejected but it hurts even more to be ignored.

"There's just something in you, Tetsuya, that makes me want to be mean." _And protective._

Oh, how much it hurts.

* * *

Kuroko, on the other hand, went onstage confused with Akashi's actions. _Sei said he loves me but... Is he really serious? _he asked himself as he approached his four fairy godmothers (played by Aomine, Kise, Midorima and Murasakibara). They were playing the scene where he was supposed to give them fruits he was able to gather from the forest.

_"I'm home," Aurora announced when he went inside their little cottage that was located in the middle of the forest. "I've brought you apples and pears."_

_"Kurokocchi!" Flora, who was being played by Kise exclaimed as he approached the bluenette. He looked elegant in his deep yellow dress, making the audiences swoon and not noticing the mistake he made when he called Kuroko by his real name. He hugged the bluenette tight, feeling so happy at the fact that he was able to hold his Kurokocchi without any scissors that's threatening his life._

_"Tet -I mean, Aurora, it's good to see you back safe. Let's take a look on what you brought," Aomine, who played the good fairy Fauna, said as he motioned for Kuroko to give him the basket but the bluenette just tilted his head in confusion._

_"Andromeda already got it from me, Fauna," Aurora replied then the three of them turned to the purple-haired Murasakibara who was playing the role of the fourth fairy, Andromeda. They all sweat dropped when they saw him eating the apples and pears._

_"Murasakicchi! Don't eat it!" Kise yelled, all the while hugging Kuroko._

_"Idiot, Murasakibara, that's the props!" Aomine yelled, too._

"Idiots," Momoi muttered at the backstage as she facepalmed herself. She had more or less expected this. Kise and Aomine were so easily distracted. She then froze when she felt a scary, intimidating aura behind her. Not bothering to turn back (since she knew it was Akashi anyway), she ran away and headed to the makeup room.

_"Oi, idiots, stop making a ruckus," the third fairy, Merryweather, played by Midorima, thundered as he approached the three fairies and the Princess Aurora. "Oha-Asa told me that the weather would be good today if all of you would just shut up and do as I say."_

"If this was Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, you would have been long dead, Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko murmured. He looked up at Kise who suddenly let him go. _"Flora, are you alright?" he asked in a loud, Aurora voice. _It wasn't part of his script but he decided to improvise. The blond looked so pale and frightened.

"Kurokocchi! Gomen!" Kise yelled then he ran to the backstage. Thankfully, he was saved by the lights turning off, signaling for a change of scene.

"What happened to that idiot?" Midorima asked as they followed Kise to the backstage.

"I saw Aka-chin glaring at him," Murasakibara said as he finished off a pear fruit.

"Oh," was all Aomine could say while Midorima grunted. "That idiot really wanted to shorten his lifespan huh," the green-haired male commented. Aomine snorted then he left to find Kise while Midorima and Murasakibara remained to watch Haizaki and Kuroko on stage. Midorima looked around for a moment to make sure that a murderous Akashi wasn't around before he relaxed and focused his gaze back on stage. _Kuroko really makes a beautiful princess huh, _he mused as he watched the long blue wig the other boy was wearing bouncing with every step he took.

_"Would you want to try the spindle?" Haizaki, playing the role of Malefecent in an old hag's disguise, asked, his eyes beckoning Aurora to move even closer. "Come on, dear, it will be fun."_

_Aurora approached the old hag but there was reluctance in her steps. "But... I don't know how to spin, old lady," she mumbled._

"Kuro-chin is good at acting," Murasakibara commented as he finished his snack. Even though the bluenette was as expressionless as ever, the audience could sense what he wanted them to feel at the moment. Midorima could only nod in agreement. At this rate, Kuroko might bag the best actor prize after this.

_"I'll teach you," the old hag said then without any warning, she grabbed Aurora's hand and caressed it softly. "Ah, hands as soft as a cotton. You'll have men under your command with just a single touch of your hand, princess." She then intertwined their fingers and caressed the princess's knuckle in a sensual manner._

Akashi, who was watching at the opposite end of the stage where he was supposed to exit, gritted his teeth in annoyance. To the audience, it looked like Haizaki was just doing the role of Malefecent -to lull Aurora into touching the spindle by coaxing her for a moment but the redhead knew better. Because of his emperor eye, he could clearly see Haizaki caressing _his _Tetsuya's hand in a very sensual and suggestive manner. A venomous aura began to seep out of him, making everyone avoid the very spot he was in. _You're dead, Shougo, _he mused as he went back onstage to face the 'dragon' that the class had made.

But because Akashi was in no mood to do the play anymore, he finished the huge paper mache with one cut of his sword. Everybody got surprised when they realized that the redhead was holding a real sword. It was quiet for a moment then they applaused at the defeat of the 'dragon'.

"What the hell, Satsuki? Why did you give Akashi a real sword?" Aomine grumbled as they watch the redhead slowly approaching the bed where Princess Aurora, or Kuroko, was lying. Akashi was deadly enough and him with a real sword was even deadlier.

"Hey, I didn't give it to him, baka Dai-chan! He said he'd bring his own sword. I didn't know it was real!" the pink-haired girl retaliated.

"We have a problem," Kise, who was back to normal after being comforted by Aomine, pointed out, his golden orbs trailed onto the stage. "Look," he added which made the others turn their heads.

"Uh-oh," Aomine mumbled.

"Tsk," Midorima grunted as he pushed his glasses up.

"Oh, no," Momoi said as she clutch the hem of the suit she's wearing.

"Aka-chin's going to crush him," Murasakibara noted as the five of them watched Haizaki block Akashi's way towards Kuroko, the former bringing a sword of his own. Their eyes widened in surprise when Haizaki challenged the scary redhead into a duel.

_"You think I'm that easy to defeat, Prince?" Haizaki muttered, improvising so as to make what they were doing and about to do a part of the script the class made. "There's no way I'd let you pass. The princess is mine."_

_Akashi stared at Haizaki for a moment, not speaking or blinking. Then after that, he pulled out his sword from its sheath, his crimson orbs never leaving the other. "Out of my way, old hag, or I'll cut you to pieces." His voice was very smooth and yet so cold, making Kuroko open his eyes a litle bit and watched, in suprise, as Haizaki suddenly lunged towards Akashi with his own sword already in hand._

"Kuroko's going to be mine, Akashi," Haizaki muttered so only Akashi could hear as the two of them clashed swords, unmindful of the crowd of people watching them intently and whispering to each other.

"Is this on the story? I thought after defeating the dragon, Malefecent vanished?"

"Who cares? Their fight scenes are awesome! And it's a real sword they're using. Man, it's like they're professional action stars."

"Kill the witch, Prince!"

"Ha! I'd like to see the Prince get his ass kicked by the witch!"

"But seriously, is this really on script?"

Kuroko heard the audiences murmuring and the collective gasps that ensued as the sounds of metal clashing hit his ears. Daring to take another small peek, he got surprised when he saw Akashi and Haizaki dueling a few feet away from where he lay. And from the redhead's expression, he knew immediately that he was irked big time. Haizaki would be dead soon, not literally of course.

True to the bluenette's prediction, Haizaki or his character as Malefecent was killed by Akashi when the latter used ankle break on him and swiftly pointing the sharp end of his sword on the fallen guy's throat. "Tetsuya is mine and mine alone, Shougo. Know your place," the redhead murmured, his tone calm but deadly, making Haizaki gulp, fear creeping up in him. Who knew Seijuurou Akashi could be this scary? Then to appease the audiences, the redhead raised his voice a bit. _"You're defeated, Malefecent. Accept it and be gone from this place. Do not dare bother any of us anymore." _Then as if on cue, the stage dimmed, not letting the audience see Haizaki being dragged away by Murasakibara and Akashi sheathing his sword and approaching Kuroko who was on the process of getting up. Without any word, he grabbed the bluenette by the shoulder and pushed him back down on the bed.

"Sei?" Kuroko wondered as he looked up at the redhead hovering him, trying hard to see the other's expression but failing because of the dim lighting.

"Stay there," Akashi commanded as he pulled away from Kuroko and fixed his crumpled suit. Then suddenly, a spotlight was placed upon the two of them, making the bluenette close his eyes once more due to the brightness of it.

_"So the legend is true," _Kuroko heard Akashi say and felt the redhead approaching him again. _"What a beautiful princess," _the redhead added and the bluenette instantly felt soft, warm lips covering his own. The kiss lasted for fifteen seconds, awakening familiar warm feelings inside Kuroko. _Sei..._

Eyes the colour of sky opened and rested upon crimson ones. Kuroko was stunned to see that those beautiful bloody red orbs he adored so much were tinged with something that was akin to sadness. Instinctively, he raised his hand and touched Akashi's cheek, play and the audiences completely forgotten. "Sei, what's wrong?" he asked softly.

Akashi stared at him for a few seconds with a pained expression then he suddenly blinked, leaving his face devoid of any emotion. _"My princess, would you come with me to my kingdom and be with me forever?"_

Kuroko immediately realized that Akashi was playing Prince Philip's role again, ergo avoiding his question. With an inward sigh, he gave the redhead a smile that completely took the latter's breath away, not that he would tell anyone about it. _"Of course, my prince. I've waited for you for a very long time."_

With the bluenette's answer, Akashi smiled, causing Kuroko's heart to pump madly in his chest. A defeaning applause rang throughout the auditorium as Akashi took his hand and brought it to his lips. _"I love you, princess."_

* * *

The play, though there were minor errors, turned out to be a success. Kuroko and Akashi's class won the first prize and Kise, Aomine, Midorima and Murasakibara tied up in the most remarkable performance for the way their acting (mostly slip ups) made the audience laugh. Akashi and Kuroko were, predictably, awarded as the most popular couple while Haizaki also received the most notable villain award.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise exclaimed as he crashed onto the bluenette and hugged him tight. "You're so beautiful! Go out with me!"

"What the fuck, Kise?" Aomine grumbled when he heard the blond. "I thought you agreed to go out with me?"

Kise blushed furiously at that then he let go of Kuroko. "Aominecchi, you're so embarrassing!" he yelled then with that, he ran away with the tanned teen running after him. "Oi, you idiot! Don't run!"

Kuroko sighed as he went to the dressing room to change his clothes. He was about to enter when he saw Haizaki there by the door. "Haizaki-san?" he called.

Haizaki looked up and he smiled when he saw Kuroko approaching. "Congratulations, Kuroko," he said when the bluenette got near him. He was already back in his school uniform. "I'm here to apologize about what happened earlier. I provoked Akashi and almost ruined the play," he said, feeling awkward at apologizing. He, Haizaki Shougo, had never apologized to anyone in his entire life. This was the very first time. _Have I turned soft? Dammit._

Kuroko tilted his head. "You should apologize to Sei, Haizaki-san, not me."

"Akashi would surely kill me if he sees me now."

Kuroko laughed lightly at that, making Haizaki blush at the cute sound he made. "Of course not. Sei's not like that."

_That's what you thought, _Haizaki mused then he froze when he saw a pair of crimson orbs glaring coldly at him from afar. "I... I gotta go. See you around, Kuroko!" Then without letting the bluenette reply, he strode off as fast as he could.

Kuroko stared at Haizaki in confusion but shrugged it off. He was about to go inside the dressing room when Akashi passed by him. "Sei," he called, making the redhead stop and turn to him. The other was, like Haizaki, already in his uniform. "Thanks for your hard work," he said.

Akashi smirked at him but the bluenette noticed that it didn't reach his eyes. "Same goes to you, Tetsuya," he replied. "If that's all, I'll have to excuse myself. I have things to do." He was about to take a step when Kuroko opened his mouth again.

"Sei, what's wrong? Something's bothering you. Tell me."

Akashi turned back to Kuroko, who was now sporting a worried look replacing his natural poker face. He raised an eyebrow. "Did you just command me, Tetsuya?" he asked rhetorically. "You're just imagining things. Nothing's bothering me."

"But..." Kuroko began but Akashi just went on walking away without any second glances, indicating that their conversation was over. The bluenette sighed then he ran into the dressing room to change into his uniform.

He finished changing in five minutes. Not bothering to take off the light makeup that Momoi applied on his face, he ran out of the dressing room to chase after Akashi. He wouldn't give up until the redhead would tell him what's the problem, even if it irked the mighty Seijuurou Akashi. He would just endure the punishment that would be given later though he doubted it for Akashi never ever punished him for something. Even in basketball training.

He headed to the school quadrangle where several booths were erected, serving refreshments, games and freebies to the students, even to some guests. The school was crowded so the bluenette thanked his misdirection ability for helping him pass through the crowd easily. But there was one problem though. How would he find Akashi in this crowded place?

Then as if answering his question, he caught a glimpse of red and immediately weaved again through the crowd. When he reached where he saw that red, he stopped dead on his track and stared, blue eyes narrowing. Why?

Because there, standing a few inches away and in front of a cotton candy booth, was Seijuurou Akashi. The redhead was talking to a raven-haired girl with the latter holding onto his arm. The girl stood on the tips of her toes and whispered something to Akashi, making the latter chuckle.

It was such a sight that everyone who would see them would think that the two were a couple. Kuroko felt something hot in his eyes as he immediately turned around and walked away, his misdirection ability making it easy for him to blend in the crowd. So Akashi was just playing with him before. How stupid of him to think that the redhead was serious. _Good thing I didn't tell him my real feelings, _he bitterly mused.

"Here," a familiar voice said as a stick of fluffy white cotton candy appeared in front of Kuroko. The bluenette blinked in surprised then he looked up and saw Akashi standing in front of him, smirking. "Really, Tetsuya, what am I going to do with you?" he wondered out loud when Kuroko scowled at him. "Take this, it's vanilla-flavoured."

Kuroko got the cotton candy stick and took a bite of it. He stopped the urge to moan as the heavenly taste of vanilla graced his tongue. "What's this for?" he asked.

"A peace offering," Akashi replied, the smirk in his face not disappearing. "You're mad, I can tell it. I apologize about earlier. That girl was just an old acquaintance. We don't have a relationship or anything like that, Tetsuya."

"W-Wha... What?" Kuroko blushed when he realized that he was busted by Akashi. So the redhead had seen him a while ago. "I don't care what your relationship with her is, Akashi-kun. You don't have to explain to me."

Akashi sighed as he ran a hand on his red hair at Kuroko's words. "Really, why did I fell in love with you?" he murmured, but more so to himself. He smiled bitterly when he saw the bluenette's eyes widen. "Yes, how many times do I have to tell you that I love you and only you, Tetsuya? What should I do to make you believe me?" he asked, voice and eyes laced with pain. "I get jealous when everyone would look at you. I am the only one who's allowed to do that. I also get mad when you smile or act sweet to them. You're only allowed to act sweet to me." He ran a hand on his red hair again, this time letting out a frustrated sigh. "Yet, as much as I want to, I know I can't force you. I wouldn't want that. I was happy that I get to be your prince on the play. At least, even for a moment, I was able to pretend that you felt the same way for me, too." He turned around and was about to leave when his dark tie was tugged and he was brought down to the waiting lips of one Kuroko Tetsuya. He was frozen for a moment but as his brain began to comprehend what was happening, he moved his lips and kissed the bluenette back, neither of them caring that they were in public as of the moment.

"I love you, too, Sei," Kuroko said when the two of them parted. Then he took a bite of the confectioner he was holding as if he didn't just confess his feelings to the love of his life.

Now, it was Akashi's turn to blush. "W-What?" he repeated, expression dazed. Tetsuya loves him, too. _His _Tetsuya. He gave a start again when he was, once more, pulled down by Kuroko, his lips being devoured by the surprisingly aggressive bluenette. "Tetsuya..."

"Just a reminder, Sei, you belong to me. I don't want any girls being sweet to you, too. You're only allowed to be sweet to me," Kuroko said as he planted a wet kiss on the redhead's cheek, smiling when an imprint of his lips, thanks to the lipstick he was wearing, was left on the taller boy's cheek. "That will let everyone know that you're already taken," he added then he leaned up and planted a kiss on Akashi's lips once more, making sure that his lipstick would leave a mark on the other's lips.

Akashi groaned softly at the the bluenette's actions. This guy really never ceased to surprise him. It was really a big news for him to see Kuroko act so agressively. "Tetsuya..." he murmured in a warning tone. He'd been in love with the bluenette before the two of them first entered middle high. Unknown to everyone, Akashi had seen Kuroko playing alone on the empty basketball court near his house one summer day before they entered middle high. He was so mesmerized by the fact that the boy lacked so much skill in basketball yet he was very determined to learn. Determination and hard work was something Akashi respected. Ever since then, he would never fail to watch the other try and try to learn basketball every dusk, completely hidden from the other.

It was too late when the redhead realized that he's fallen head over heels with Kuroko. And he was happy to see the other in the same school and in the same club as him.

He'd endured it for a whole year and he's a very patient guy when it came to the bluenette but his patience was wearing thin.

Kuroko laughed softly at Akashi's expression. "I love you, Sei. Whatever happens, that won't change. I will love you and you alone. So don't make that pained expression again. I don't like it." His eyes widened when Akashi suddenly pulled him closer and the redhead dipped his head, claiming his lips for a long, hard kiss.

Kuroko was breathless when Akashi finally lifted his head. "I love you more, Tetsuya. And don't argue with me on that. I'm always right," he said then he smirked in triumph when Kuroko blushed furiously. "I'll see you later. You owe me a lot. I've been taking a lot of cold showers ever since I met you. For that, you're coming home with me. I won't let you go anymore."

"S-Sei!"

_**Fin**_


End file.
